


Language of Love

by OrionsProdigy95



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Assumptions, Language Barrier, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionsProdigy95/pseuds/OrionsProdigy95
Summary: Victor is going to propose to Yuuri, but he's just not sure how. So what's the harm in trying it in Russian? Yuuri couldn't understand it anyways, right?





	

Victor Nikiforov had never really lost confidence about anything in his life but two things; his inspiration (never to worry about again with Yuuri at his side) and, most recently and privately, Yuuri.

  
More specifically, advancing his relationship with Yuuri.

  
He'd been considering asking the younger skater to marry him. Of course, it would be best to keep the matter quiet until they finished with their careers, but he'd still like to ask. However, every time he tried to phrase the words in Japanese or English, he would clam up and change his mind, and Yuuri would just smile at him in confusion but let it go.

  
It wasn't that he was afraid of being rejected (okay, maybe that was a small part of it), but rather that he was afraid of not doing it right.

  
Should he get down on one knee? Both knees? Should he stand? Should he take his hand, or hold him, or not touch him at all? What words should he use? Should there be a speech beforehand, or should he just ask the question bluntly?

  
He'd practiced the words in Japanese over and over again, even in front of mirrors and Makkachin, but he couldn't get them out in front of Yuuri.

  
"...think, Victor? Victor? Everything okay?" Yuuri asked, waving a hand in front of Victor's face and pulling him back to the present.

  
They were currently in the rink, in the middle of Yuuri's practice, and Yuuri had come to a halt beside Victor, tapping the toe of one skate absently on the ice.

  
"Hm? Ah, sorry, zvezda moya," he apologized, smiling at him gently. "What was that?"

  
"I asked what you thought of that jump, as a backup in case I mess up one early in my program," Yuuri replied, head tilting. "Is something on your mind?"

  
"...No, I was just thinking..."

  
"About what?"

  
He smiled at him slightly, leaning against the wall, and replied, "O tom, kak sprosit' tebya vyyti za menya zamuzh, zvezda moya.* Let me see your jump."

  
Yuuri, however, had frozen, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open.

  
"...uh...c-could you say that again?" Yuuri blinked.

  
"Let me see your jump?" he repeated, tilting his head with a slight frown.

  
"No, before that-I-I thought you said-but it's probably just me...my Russian's not very good yet," Yuuri waved off anxiously.

  
"...You know Russian?" he asked, paling instantly. "You know what I said?"

  
Yuuri gasped, his hands flying to cover his mouth, cheeks going red.

  
"Y-you mean you actually said-you were talking about marrying me?" he stammered. "I mean-I was learning a little, as a surprise for you, but that's beside the point, really. You really want to marry me?"

  
Victor flushed, running a hand through his hair, "Of course I do, zvezda moya..."

  
"Oh..." Yuuri glanced around the rink a bit, clearly flustered. "...yes."

  
"...Yes?" he blinked, staring at Yuuri. "Yes? You-I mean-"

  
"Yes, Victor, I'll marry you," Yuuri said, blushing but determined now as he met Victor's eyes. "I-I mean...I want to. If you want to." He cleared his throat, his confidence wavering for a moment before surging again. "I know it might make things difficult for you, with your career and everything back in Russia, so it should probably stay quiet, but...yes. I want to. I really do."

  
Victor beamed, positively glowing as he picked Yuuri up, gliding in circles around the ice and shouting in Russian, pressing his lips to the raven's in between spouts of words and breaths; it was very, very fortunate that no one else was in the rink that day.

Yuuri laughed a bit giddily as Victor finally set him down, his arms wrapping around the taller man's neck tightly as he caught Victor's lips in a more lingering kiss, beyond caring whether anyone was there to see or not.

  
"I love you, Victor."

  
"I love you, Yuuri."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"...you want me to be your what?"  
"Eh, well, I was thinking more of a ring bearer type-  
"You're so pretty, Yurio! You'd make the perfect flower girl!" Victor beamed, giving the young skater a slap on the back.  
Yuri's eye twitched.  
"Forget it!"

**Author's Note:**

> *Translation: About how to ask you to marry me, my star.
> 
> Obviously my Russian comes from Google Translate ;)  
> Hope you enjoyed; please feel free to comment!!


End file.
